


Every Little Thing

by KeyJ23



Category: Bleach
Genre: ByaRen, Comfort, Confessions, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, RenBya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyJ23/pseuds/KeyJ23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji and Byakuya finally get some time to relax at the office after a few hectic weeks. For a moment, Byakuya becomes uncharacteristically insecure and Renji reminds him why he shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. Bleach and all of its characters are owned by Tite Kubo.

**Every Little Thing**

_by Kat Johns_

* * *

With the other's hand on his scalp, he was seated on the floor with his head in his taichou's lap who was in his desk chair.

The two were relishing the few and far apart tranquil moments as officers of the Gotei Thirteen. The past few weeks had been filled with paperwork, training, missions, and the complementary reports they had to write, adding onto to the already mountainous amount of paper on the desk. Consequently, this prevented the two from quality time together.

Byakuya repetitively ran his slender fingers through the red ponytail as he sunk into his chair, leaning his head back and a bit to the left. He wore a contemplative expression as he gazed at his lover, Abarai Renji.

The shinigami had been together for quite some time now. They had their spats every once in a while. Although they mostly kept their relationship under wraps, one who knew could tell the love was there. Not only did the Kuchiki family expect an heir, but romantic relationships were unheard of between seated officers in the same division because it could interfere with squad success. Therefore, very few-only the closest and most trusted- people knew of their relationship.

Yet, despite biased assumption, Byakuya and Renji worked more charismatically together than before. He still gave his fukutaichou orders, but Renji's opinion was more valued. The two were more on equal terms at work now.

Now at home, it had taken a while for the older to get used to their dynamic. He tended to still act as the superior, but Renji decided he would not put up with it. The muscular redhead made sure his lover knew that they were on the same level behind doors.

The nobleman snorted at his own thoughts causing the younger to look up in question. Byakuya shook his head 'nothing' as he noticed he had zoned out. Renji turned and kneeled between the Kuchiki's legs, placing his forearms on toned thighs.

Eyes locked and stared. The contact was not awkward, but comfortable.

Renji's russet orbs held adoration and understanding, boring into ones of slight confusion as to why he deserved such a kind hearted man. Wondering how he had let this person, his fukutaichou, become so close to himself. They were at the point of silent conversations, as if the two were a married couple.

"I love you, Kuchiki Byakuya." Renji lifted himself up to place a lingering kiss on Byakuya's forehead, holding onto the armrests.

In a moment of insecurity, the taichou averted his eyes, whispering out, "Why?"

Renji pulled back with a smirk, thinking for a second that maybe his stoic lover was joking. When he observed the seriousness in Byakuya's eyes, he immediately sobered as well.

The redhead crouched down into a squatting position, putting his eyes a bit lower than the other's. He reached out a palm to cup the unconfident man's cheek, but Byakuya's eyes would not meet his.

"That's simple. Because you are you," the younger confessed, already knowing the older would not be satisfied with the answer.

Byakuya finally met his gaze, wide-eyed and still unsure. He opened his mouth to speak, but Renji beat him to it.

"Because you are beautiful-"

"Renji, I-."

Renji slid his hand down the other's chest, bringing his other one up to interrupt back.

"Just wait... You are a beautiful man on the outside and on the inside." The fukutaichou patted over Byakuya's heart. "Although you may not show it all the time, I know that you really do care. I love that you show me your emotions. I love how you tap your pen when thinking about how to write a report. I love when you lean on me for support. I even like how you correct me when I'm wrong. Every. Little. Thing." He emphasized his last three words by poking the Kuchiki's chest each time, ending with a compassionate smile that rivaled the sun.

Byakuya grabbed the appendage on his chest, slowly lacing their fingers together, lowering them into his lap. He studied his lover with glassy eyes and a fragile smirk. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Renji grinned. "Now are you ready to finish the rest of this stupid paperwork and get outta here?"

"Yes." Byakuya coaxed his fukutaichou up, pulling the other's hands towards his neck.

Renji settled them on his nape, placing his thumbs on the raven's throat, tilting his head up, while he leaned down himself. His slightly chapped lips locked with the Kuchiki's softer ones. There was nothing sexual about the kiss. Yet, it was not a mere display of affection. They were more so opening up to each other, showing how devoted, but weak they were for the other.

They finally parted for air, catching breath in serene silence, when the door to the office opened without warning to reveal Kuchiki Rukia. The two pulled apart hastily.

"Nii-sama, Renji-k- Oh!" she exclaimed. "Sorry for intruding. I'll be going now."

"Rukia, have I not reminded you to knock before? What is it?" her brother half-heartedly chastised. It wasn't a big deal that she walked in because she already knew about the two of them, but Byakuya was annoyed at the abrupt ending to his and Renji's moment.

She bowed in apology. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again, Nii-sama; I became overexcited. I came to tell you that Ichigo's on his way to visit. He should be here shortly."

Byakuya gracefully hoisted himself up. "Shall we go meet him at the Senkaimon?"

Both of the other shinigami's eyes widened at the inquiry.

"Not that I don't want to go see Ichigo, but what about the papers?" Renji asked, wondering what his taichou was thinking.

Surprisingly, the older replied, "It can wait."

The redhead was not going to pass up this opportunity to skip out on work, so he quickly accepted. "Whatever you say, Taichou."

Said man began to lead the way out the door. "Let's be on our way then."

"Wait up," the fukutaichou muttered. Rukia followed a few steps behind Byakuya and Renji caught up to her after shutting and locking the door.

"He sure is in a happy mood," she whispered through the side of her mouth. "What'd you do to him?"

"Do not think I can't hear you meddling in my business, Rukia," the subject called back to his sister, still walking ahead.

Now that Byakuya knew they were talking, Renji spoke normally, smirking. "Nothing much."

"You two don't tell me anything," the younger Kuchiki complained, picking up her pace to walk with her brother, Renji close behind, joining closely on Byakuya's other side to where to their hands barely brushed.

The men ignored her, the redhead shrugging as well and continued on their path, now throughout the courtyard outside to where Ichigo would be in a few minutes.

Rukia accepted she was not finding out any more on their private life any time soon, but vowed to herself that should would at some point. It didn't matter right now, she had Ichigo to go see.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Finished: 8/7/13
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
